1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a garment. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a water sports garment.
2. Description of Related Art
Water sports, such as diving, surfing and canoeing, usually need various degrees of water-repellence. The water-repellence of the water sports garment, such as clothes, hats, gloves and boots, is usually relied on a material of latex or rubber.
Latex is a stable dispersion or emulsion of natural latex rubber, especially non-vulcanized rubber, in an aqueous medium. Therefore in the case of latex, the water sports garment is usually made from sewed pieces of fabrics and a latex coating layer covering the outer surface of the garment, especially the sewed seams between fabrics. However, the latex coating layer is usually formed by dipping the garments in a latex bath for several times, and the speed for putting in and pulling out the garments has to be slow for avoiding the surface fluctuation of the latex bath to better control the dipping depth of the garments. After each time of dipping, the coated garment has to be dried and vulcanized in a relatively low temperature for a relatively long time to avoid generating pores in the latex coated layer by vapor bubbles to damage the latex coated layer. Therefore, the production line of the latex coated garment is usually 20-30 meters long. Accordingly, the dipping method for the latex coated garment is quite time, energy, and space consuming. Moreover, latex does not have good wear-resistance.
In the rubber case, the water-repellence of the garment is majorly relied on a layer of rubber sponge having a thickness of at least 2.5 mm. For wearer's comfort, the inner surface of the rubber sponge is usually laminated by a fabric layer. For protecting the fragile rubber sponge, the outer surface of the rubber sponge can be further covered by another fabric layer. Hence, the water sports garment is usually made from sewed pieces of a laminated sheet having a rubber sponge layer and a fabric layer, or a laminated sheet having a rubber sponge layer sandwiched by two fabric layers. The cutting surfaces of the laminated sheets are especially glued by water-repellent glue to prevent water leakage from the sewed seams. However, the water-repellent glue still cannot have good water-repellence; water still can penetrate the sewed seams to make the wearer uncomfortable.